Death Row
by flamaria13
Summary: LEP's celebrating1823anniversary.fairies around Holly soon have reasons to be afriad.they're being singled out and attacked by unknown villain.then artemis remembers.an unexpected evil takes revenge.HT
1. To cut or not to cut?

Hiya! Just to warn you, I live in the middle of nowhere so you cant expect to see an update every time you go on the computer. but anyway, just deal with it and we'll get along fine.my first fanfic, I ask only for your patience.especially with the names. I know they're terribly unoriginal, but at least I didn't use Rose. Here we go:  
  
Monday afternoon: closest hair salon to the LEP headquarters.  
  
Captain Holly Short was late for work today. Again. So she had to work later than the other officers on her shift. Again. And she would be late for her yearly haircut. Again. Life was becoming repetitive. Again. She wasn't exactly sure she was glad they were rid of Artemis Fowl. You had to admit, things were slower for the LEP without a criminal mastermind to fight with. But anyway, back to the hair salon.  
  
Holly walked in and rolled her eyes at the cheesy neon lights. She walked up to front desk. "Hey Lavender. Sorry I'm late. Lavender?" all that Lavender did was stare at her. She finally managed to get words out.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
  
Holly laughed. "You honestly don't recognize me? Well, in that case, cancel my appointment. It should be under Short. For Holly Short, one of your best friends you haven't seen in half a year because you're too busy?" Lavender finally caught on and nodded. "Sorry about that. You really do look that different. I mean, you like your hair shorter, and yours is almost down to your shoulders. It must have grown an awful lot this past year."  
  
"Well, that was the reason I'm here. I've been working harder, though, so that might have something to do with it. But I got to go home and get some work done. Maybe I'll talk to you soon if my hair doesn't grow too long. Bye!" she walked out, glad to be gone from the annoying neon lights.  
  
Sorry so short. My first chapter, really meant just to get it started. After this though, it'll be moving a lot faster. review! 


	2. Together?

Chapter 2 Thank you so much!!! I honestly didn't expect anyone to review, much less like it. Anyway, I'm got to thank slime frog, becca8, Dragoness fighter, radioactive bubblegum, Mage kitty.  
  
Tuesday morning: LEP Headquarters  
  
Captain Short walked in, relieved she was on time. A fact Commander Julius Root didn't seem to notice. His nickname was Beetroot because his face was rarely anything less than scarlet. Most likely because of his favorite thing to do, which was yelling. He was very good at that. He yelled Holly into his office. "Short! Get in here! You're late!"  
  
"Yes sir." She sighed and stepped in. She saw that Trouble, the LEP's most enthusiastic officer, already in there.  
  
"Actually, commander, Captain Short is a minute early." Trouble announced, checking his moonometer.  
  
"Yes, well, whatever." grumbled Root. He continued in a louder tone. "As you should know, the LEP's 1823 anniversary is this Friday. All officers are required to attend with appropriate clothing. Do you know what I'm getting at, Short?"  
  
"I think so, sir."  
  
"Good. Then I expect you to find a dress of some sort. Clear?"  
  
Holly almost groaned aloud. "Yes sir."  
  
Root hesitated. "There's something else. You and Trouble are going together." Both captains' jaws dropped. They recovered their wits quickly.  
  
"Sir, you cant force us to-"  
  
"Honestly, commander, isn't it enough-"  
  
"Just because-"  
  
"I'll be wearing a skirt-"  
  
Root exploded. "CAN IT! BOTH OF YOU! IT WASN'T EVEN MY IDEA! Blame the council. But you're going together, and that's the end of it!"  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Do you need another reason to get kicked out of recon, Short?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Then get back to work. Both of you!" glad he had made his point, he shoved them unceremoniously out of his office. They began walking quickly down the hallway. Holly turned to Trouble sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Trouble. No offense meant. It's just that me, in dress, it just doesn't." Trouble nodded understandingly. "It's almost impossible to imagine you in a dress." He smiled. Holly glared at him icily for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
  
"You're absolutely right. But better not laugh when you see me or else you'll be going to the party with a scorched behind." She wasn't even half serious, but Trouble definitely looked at little paler before laughing nervously.  
  
"Heh heh. Um, right. I'll pick you up at 7?"  
  
"Make it 6:30. And use the taxicabs. Traffic's horrible on Fridays, but the cab drivers can get you there in no time."  
  
"Deal." He smiled as he departed to his cubicle. He was sort of glad he was going with Holly, because they were close friends so there wouldn't be a problem of not getting along. But the only thing Holly could think of for the rest of the day was how to irk Root subtly for forcing her to wear a skirt. Maybe she should talk to Foaly. He usually had something. 


	3. Arrival and awe

Hi!again.sorry about the whole space thing. I DO press enter to begin new paragraphs, but we all know how fanfiction is sometimes. Thanks to my reviewers: slime frog, becca8, dragoness fighter, rafdioactive bubblegum, mage kitty, dragon pearl1, evilspirit, kelsey, alex.  
  
Friday: LEP Headquarters, Retrieval Wing  
  
Trouble walked down the hallway and almost made it to his cubicle when  
Chix Verbil called him. "So, Captain, I hear you landed yourself a  
date with my girl."  
  
"I didn't know Holly was your girl. In fact, I think its quite the opposite."  
  
"So its true then?"  
  
Trouble nearly blushed. "yeah. Where'd you hear it from?" He asked a little more warily.  
  
"I heard it from Lili who heard it from Petunia who heard it from Ivy who overheard Holly talking to Tulip (AN: for you, slime frog!) in the bathroom yesterday." The other officers in their stalls looked up, blinked, then went back to what they were doing. They figured they didn't want to know about how else Chix found things out.  
  
"Anyway, aren't you on the nightshift?"  
  
"Nope. Switched with Lieutenant Sprout 'cuz Holly's on this shift." Trouble rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright, whatever. Can I just do my job without you bothering me?"  
  
"Fine. Be a d'arvitin'-er, be that way." Chix grumbled. Trouble sighed as he returned to his paperwork. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
Holly had just finished putting on her dress when the doorbell rang. 'Great,' She thought to herself. 'my night of torture has begun.' She opened the door and saw Trouble looking only the slightest bit uncomfortable in a stiff suit. She got the feeling it wasn't her fault. But Trouble just stared. Her black dress had no glitter and was just short- sleeved, but on her it looked amazing. He dropped out of his reverie when Holly spoke.  
  
"What? No flowers?"  
  
Trouble gave her an alarmed look. "I thought you hated flowers!"  
  
Holly giggled a little uncharacteristicly. "of course I do. I was just trying to make you nervous."  
  
Trouble smiled, relieved. "We better get going now or we wont get there on time. I don't like being late for everything, even if you are every morning."  
  
"You know, I just might decide to take that personally and ignore you all night." She continued as they got into the cab. "Besides, you were the one who pointed out the other morning that I was early."  
  
"Yeah, but that was only because I didn't want Beetroot shouting while I was in the same room as him." He smirked.  
  
"I know the real reason you do it is because you care."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" he shot back teasingly.  
  
About twenty-five minutes and two more playful arguments later they arrived at the old Haven recreation center. Lili and a team of her friends had decorated it for the LEP anniversary. As they walked in they linked arms while Holly sang ina whisper "we're of to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz." Trouble laughed. The doors were opened by butlers as couples reached the doors. As each pair went in, they stopped for a moment, then went on slowly. Holly stood up on her tiptoes curiously, but she couldn't see anything. When it was their turn, they looked inside and realized why. 


	4. Ballroom battle decorum

Hiya! This should make you guys happy. And I'm only going to name the place and time only when it changes. So in the unlikely event that you actually read this, now you know. Thanks to Milla-talon-hand, Dragoness fighter, becca8, dragon pearl1, Kelsey, mage kitty, slime frog and radioactive bubblegum.  
  
Elaborate gold chandeliers hung from the high arched ceiling, which- along with the walls- shimmered with sparatic puffy clouds that moved against a beautiful starlit sky. The floor was an earthy brownish-greenish marble. The part of the room that appeared to be reserved for dancing was coated with granite that was a glittering blue lake, so realistic you could practically see the waves shifting.  
  
"Wow." Holly breathed, startling even herself.  
  
"Hungry? You could feed the entire LEP staff and officers for a week with all that." He pointed over to tables jam-packed with approximately every food known to fairykind and over half known to mud men. They were making their way over when Holly bumped into Foaly.  
  
"Hi." She greeted him. "Having fun?" Foaly looked at her oddly, if not a little suspiciously.  
  
"Have we met?"  
  
"Foaly! Don't tell me you don't recognize her!" Trouble burst in. Foaly looked at her closer and started.  
  
"Oh, sorry Holly! You do look really different, you know. But since you've had your helmet on all the time, in hope of an assignment no doubt, I-" He stopped, noticing what she was wearing. He gave her another odd look. "How'd Julius get you to wear a dress?"  
  
"Wait- you mean I had a choice?" she hissed more than a little dangerously.  
  
Foaly was starting to look uncomfortable. "Yeah.you could've worn a dress, a skirt, or fancy pants. You mean-" he gasped. "Julius never told you?"  
  
Root had just noticed Trouble and Holly-only he didn't recognize Holly. He unwisely made his way over to them. "Captain Kelp. I need to speak with you for a moment privately." Holly glared at them, but Trouble nudged her discreetly and smirked. Holly caught on and went on talking to Foaly.  
  
"You were supposed to bring Holly here! Do you want me fired?" He was shouting in a whisper. His face was redder than his tie at the moment.  
  
"Uh, commander.that is Holly." Root's jaw dropped. He casually looked back over his shoulder at the hazel-eyed elf. Hmm. Must be the hair. But yup. Same ticked off look that still scared Chix. Same way of walking over to her next victim. Same deceivingly sweet smile.  
  
"Hello, Commander." Holly looked down at her apparel. "Don't you like my dress? Despite what I thought in the beginning, it really is turning out to be somewhat comfy." Root paled. Something that hadn't happened since he first learned about the mess with the C-cube. Foaly snickered. "Maybe you're right, commander. I should have just stuck with wearing nice pants." Root had almost decided to risk Holly's wrath by walking away when Wing Commander/Council Member Vinyaya came up to the little group. She had seen from afar what was going on and instantly pulled Holly away to chat with her about the chutes and core diving and such. Needless to say, Root avoided Holly as much as possible for the rest of the evening.  
  
It was getting late. The party would be over soon. Trouble had finally worked up enough courage to ask Holly to dance. He didn't even know why he wanted to. He recalled when she first came to the LEP. Like most officers, he immediately had a crush on her. But he thought he was past that. He looked around for Holly and spotted her in a group of snotty-looking rich guys. He could practically feel Holly's annoyance and growing dislike for the boys. He walked slowly over. As he drew closer, he could hear what they were saying.  
  
"You mean you're an officer?" one sneered. He appeared to be the ringleader. Holly gritted her teeth.  
  
"Oh!" another exclaimed. "I've heard of this one. She must be that nutty recon captain." The others looked at him a little blankly. "You know, the one who got kidnapped a while ago, and now our taxes are higher because of it."  
  
"I brought back half the gold! That's more than anyone else could've done, I'm willing to bet." They continued as if they hadn't heard her.  
  
"Yes. I did plan on finding out how a fairy was captured by a mud man." Holly's face was turning as red as Root's.  
  
"It must be because she's a girl. And we all know how pathetic girls can be sometimes." Holly would have beaten and bruised them if not for Trouble's reflexes. He caught her wrist mid-punch. Holly whipped her hand out of his grasp and would have continued to dismantle him, but then she realized who he was. The academy had apparently done a good job with Captain Short, because she snapped to attention quick as blink.  
  
"Permission to speak, Captain." Trouble was glad that the rich kids could see Holly looking like the LEP officer she was. Speaking of them, their mouths had been opened since Holly's fist had flown. Now turning to Trouble, they let forth a babble worse than a brook. The only comprehensible part of it was "higher taxes", "stupid females", and "lock her in a nut house".  
  
"Quiet!" Trouble didn't need to shout for people to listen to him. He turned to Holly, who had been standing still during the little ruckus. "Permission granted, Captain."  
  
"These five young-"she decided not to insult them at Trouble's warning glare-"were provoking, and taunting a LEP officer with insults, jibes, and slurs. I was about to.. um, handle things my own way before you arrived. Sir." She hastily added.  
  
"Thank you, captain. Please come with me." Trouble nodded, satisfied. He turned to the culprits. "You should never bother a girl, ANY girl. Except maybe Koboi. And that's only maybe." He walked away, pulling Holly by her arm. She was glaring daggers at him. The moment the gentlemen were out of earshot, she exploded.  
  
"Trouble Kelp, what under earth did you stop me for? The least you could have done-" he cut her off by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and covered her mouth with his hand. People were beginning to stare, and the last thing they needed was a riot. She calmed down quickly.  
  
"Sorry. But there was no way they would have been innocent if it came to a trial of whose' fault it is."  
  
"Well, yeah, but your temper is as short as your last name. Plus you're a lot like your father." Holly was surprised.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Our dads used to hang out at my house sometimes after their shift was over. And I just remember that if there was a game on, and your father's favorite sports team lost." Trouble shrugged. "There was no stopping him." Holly sighed happily.  
  
"I'm glad I came with you, Trouble. Frond knows what I would've gotten my self you if you weren't there." Trouble saw this as his chance.  
  
"Speaking of that, well, I.um, that is."  
  
"Yeah?" Holly asked the slightest bit impatiently.  
  
"Would you like to dance? With me?" That was probably most courageous and dangerous thing he asked Holly. Her eyes narrowed a little, and she opened her mouth to speak. 


	5. Begun, the plot for revenge has

Hey ya'll. I re-uploaded the first 2 chapters so it should be easier to read. And sorry about this chappie- but this is the way it has to be. It may be one or two before I go back to Holly and Trouble. *grins sheepishly* I hate cliffies myself, but even I'm not sure how she's going to answer yet. Thanks to: Mage Kitty, becca8, Kelsey (Root is afraid of Holly because she's mad at him for telling her she had to wear a dress when she really didn't. hope that clears it up a little), alex472, radioactive bubblegum, and Dragoness Fighter. And I've officially got my first death threat!!! You must understand; I'm thrilled. Anyway, you guys will probably hate me for this, but I've suffered worse.  
  
Disclaimer: you guys know that I own anything you don't recognize, but I thought I should just put this up anyway. Plot is mine though. I'm working hard to think of an original one.  
  
Early Friday morning: Howler's Peak: Cell 397521  
  
Opal Koboi was mad. All the guards knew it; they saw her every day on the security cameras. Sometimes she would rock back and forth, or sit and stare at the wall, or talk to herself. Every now and then in her sleep, she would attack her pillows and strangle her blankets singing a song in her high- pitched screech that she made up:  
  
"I'll eat grub, burn mulch, destroy roots, petunias and willows,  
  
Hurt all the hunters, steal some trouble, and make a long dead row of my own!"  
  
The first time that had happened, the guard on duty was scared so badly that he needed to take a whole week to calm down. The guards were almost used to it now, but some still got the oddest tingle down their spines. But there wasn't a chance that the song meant anything, because she was Crazy Koboi. It couldn't be a death threat. And certainly not a subtly revealed plan for revenge. Everyone hated her too much to care, anyway. Most of the other prisoners were willing to risk almost any punishment to harass her. It was all the funnier because she laughed along with those that made fun of her. There was no doubt that she was nutty.  
  
Actually, Opal was quite sane- but definitely mad at a few people. Especially Artemis Fowl, Julius Root, Foaly, and Holly Short. Well, she didn't hate Foaly as much anymore. How could she after he inspired her escape plan? She really did have him to thank. He had shut down the power long enough for her to fiddle with the cameras so there was an irreplaceable video loop. It showed her acting just like all the other wacko criminals they had here. And they had a lot of them, something they never let the public know. What she really was doing at the moment was waiting for a dwarf to show up from the floor of her cell. She didn't wait much longer; Mulch Diggums popped his head through a newly created hole in the floor. Behind him were several trained assassins that she had him round up. Opal grinned mischievously. She had just decided on her first target. And her plot for revenge would begin this evening. 


	6. Artemis Fowl the second, confused?

I'm trying to get the chapters up quicker now, but I hope you realize that I'm sacrificing valuable sleeping time to write these chapters!!! Anyways, thanks to everyone for the reviews: black-knight-1988, Dragoness Fighter, rad bubblegum, Kelsey, Keep them coming!!! ^ Note: Koboi's point wasn't to get out, it was to get her revenge going while she stayed in her cell so she wasn't a suspect. ^  
  
Friday afternoon: Fowl Manor  
  
Artemis Fowl the second, for the first time he could remember, was confused. He was sitting at the long dining hall table with all the bits and clues of evidence in front of him. He was having a hard time figuring out the present problem. As he looked at each item, he thought of when and where he found it.  
  
Of all the strange things that he discovered recently, the latest of these was the icing on the cake. He had found, in an almost invisible compartment in his night stand drawer, a picture. He had drawn it himself, he knew that much. He could tell from his handwriting on the side that labeled it "friend". It was a short creature with large, block teeth, a dark beard, and old-fashioned clothes that looked like they had been dragged through miles of dirt. It was drawn extremely accurately, down to the last detail. But he didn't know that. All he knew was that he might've put something that he had drawn in a secret compartment. A compartment he never remembered having. Apparently, he had met this being before, but he had no recollection of it.  
  
He would have just ignored his newest finding if not for all the others. Like how he and the Butlers had found mirrored contacts in their eyes nearly three years ago, and that Butler's contact in Limerick had been ordered to make the contacts for them. The odd gold medallion that he found inside his pillowcase, random bits of conversation that he seemed to have had, but no with whom he had spoken to. Transferring money to help the poor and the environment, Juliet's sudden obsession with becoming a wrestler. Butler and himself were closer, almost brothers, but then Butler seemed older; and all these things didn't make sense but somehow seemed connected. He was Artemis Fowl the second. If these things were related in any way, he would find the correlation.  
  
Once, when Juliet had come to visit from America, she suddenly remembered something that had happened back when she was one of Madame Ko's students. Artemis had called and Juliet had gotten the message: "Domovoi needs you." It made absolutely no sense at all, because Artemis didn't know Butler's first name until Juliet told them that. He remembered something when he heard this, and sub-consciously said it aloud. "I tried my best, Artemis." When they looked at him questioningly, he told them about an auburn-haired girl who was very short. When he imagined her, he felt something towards her that he didn't understand very well. It felt like.respect. He also recalled a patch of Kevlar on Butler's side. After voicing that thought aloud also, they checked and there really was a small red "I" with a dark spot in the center.  
  
The other problem he now had was his father. Artemis the First was at the moment perfectly healthy and fully recovered from whatever the Arctic had done to him. But he was meddling in his son's affairs, convinced that the Fowl empire should become legal. It was ridiculous, of course, but still.the Second had absolutely no control over it. He gradually became more moody and was seriously thinking of running off to Los Angeles with some money and living there. Just like.he almost remembered, but it slipped from his mind like a child slips with socks on a waxed floor.  
  
This evening, though, his father was away for the weekend on a short business trip. Butler was under exacting orders not to let Artemis do anything that wasn't strictly legal. Obviously, the weekend was looking bleak for the former criminal mastermind. He was still mastermind, he reminded himself. Just not so much a criminal anymore. He sighed and turned back to his enigma at hand. The doorbell rang barely a minute later. He was about to call Butler to get the door, when he decided he shouldn't be lazy and to just get it himself. He walked to the door and opened. A creature that resembled the drawing he found and smelling strongly of sunblock was on his front porch. Mulch looked up at him and grinned. 


	7. So close

Hey ya'll!!! I've decided to go back to our favorite couple. Thanks to: Here we go!!!  
  
Friday evening: Recreation Hall, Haven  
  
Holly's eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to speak. "Trouble, honestly, I never thought you would ask." She answered before her common sense could stop her. 'Why would you want to dance?' her brain asked her. 'You don't even know how'. 'now is not the time for this. We will just have to deal with whatever happens.'  
  
Needless to say, Trouble thought it was to easy and was still a little shocked not to have any bruises yet. "Really?"  
  
"No." Holly retorted with her trademark sarcasm. "I want to dance with Chix Verbil." Trouble was glad that the rumors about her actually liking Chix were completely false. He knew, but know he knew for sure.  
  
They moved over to the dance floor. Holly entwined her hands around the nape of Trouble neck, and he put his hands on her hips. They were both slightly embarrassed for a reason they didn't realize yet. Neither of them had a whole lot of experience dancing, so they imitated the other couples. Holly glanced over Trouble's shoulder at the couple nearest them. She pratically snorted. Well, she did, but it was quiet. Trouble saw her glance over again and this time followed her gaze to the object of her mirth. It was Lili trying to teach Grub how to dance. They were such a ridiculous pair that Trouble and Holly had a hard time trying not to laugh. Bu when they met each other's eyes briefly, they couldn't stop looking up again and again until it became a steady gaze. Holly was shocked as it hit her the same time it hit Trouble. They liked each other. A lot. More than either would admit. Holly's eartips burned bright red, but Trouble took her chin and pushed it up gently till their eyes met again. His touch sent a ripple of arm energy through her. Their dance had slowed to a stop. Her ears went back to their normal color, but she didn't notice. All she noticed was Trouble's zealous smile, his handsome countenance. They were so close now. At that moment, someone tapped Holly on the shoulder.  
  
They both spun around, immediately in battle mode, and the poor Liuetenant was scared half to death. Seeing it was one of their own, the dropped their raised fists. When Holly gave him a look that said "and? You interrupted me for...what?" he came out of his preoccupation and turned slowly to Holly.  
  
"Umm..C-ca-captain Short? Th-there's some b-b-b-bad news I must t-tel- tell you." Liuetenant Sprout hardly stuttered anymore, not since his therapy 23 years ago. Something really bad must be going on. Trouble was starting to get the 'evil's coming' feeling in his gut. "Will-willow Sh- short has been attacked with an old softnose laser, ri-right th-th-throu- through the he-hea-head. Ma-mag-magic can only kee-keep her alive un-unt- until one am this mo-mor-morn-morning."  
  
Holly experienced a wave of emotions she wasn't prepared to deal with. It was already quarter after twelve, and it was twenty-five minutes to the nearest hospital. Her brain did the only thing it could. It shut everything out. The people, her dress, her socks, Trouble, what she discovered she felt for him, everything. Then the world went black.  
  
Trouble noticed the change in Holly when the last word the messenger had spoken sunk in. he knew her expressions, and the numbness that set in could only be followed by one thing. He stepped behind her and caught her right on cue as she fainted. 


	8. Hello again

Hey guys!!! Sorry I'm so evil, but hey.*grins mischievously * that's me. I made brownies *looks heavenward* I thank the lord for making something as great as brownies. Chocolate.mmmmmmm.. And after that it's on to Wal-Mart! And I got a problem: I don't know what to be for Halloween. We don't really celebrate it, being Christians and all, but who doesn't want free candy? lol. Anyway, thanks to: slime frog, rad bubblegum, becca8, and mage kitty. And guys- don't apologize for not reviewing a chapter. The point is whether or not you're happy. To an extent, at least. Here it is:  
  
Late Saturday morning: Fowl Manor  
  
Artemis the second sat up on the couch. The onslaught of memories must have knocked him out. He glanced down the hallway to the table where all the "evidence" was. He almost smiled. Everything there had a sentimental value. The medallion for his spark of decency, the contacts for how he fooled Holly-though he did feel a bit bad for that-, the strange blue cube he had found in his laboratory and assumed empty for defeating Spiro, etc..this time, he didn't hold back. He smiled a genuine smile. He had beaten the fairies. Again. He got off the couch and barely missed stepping on Juliet. She and Butler were lying on the floor. Apparently Mulch wasn't strong enough to get them on the other couches after they saw him. Speak of the devil.. Mulch walked in, brushing crumbs off his shirt. He grinned at seeing Artemis awake.  
  
"Hello again, Fowl. Miss me?" Artemis smiled anew.  
  
"What took you so long? I was almost ready to give in to my father's wishes and go completely legal. Thank you for coming when you did." Mulch winked.  
  
"I'm a life saver, I know. But you really would have gone legal?" he asked incredulously. Artemis nodded. "Anyway", Mulch continued, "Root had me tried and retried a few rimes, but in the end, they had to let me go." He lied smoothly. It had really only been one trial, but Artemis didn't need to know that he had helped Koboi with something. Actually, Mulch himself didn't know what. Except that it had to do with the guards in Howler's Peak. Or so he thought.  
  
He brightened up again. "So.what are we doing first?" he started as Juliet sat up, holding her head. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw Mulch, "Stinker.I'm going to kill you." Then she groaned and went to the kitchen to get some aspirin. Mulch looked not at all guilty. Ignoring death threats was a hobby for him. Artemis carried on the conversation.  
  
"I heard the government call Fort Knox impenetrable." They smiled mischievously in unison. 


	9. The News

Hey again. Just to, let you guys know: I don't plan on updating on weekends, so don't blame me for wanting extra sleep. And don't expect updates every day either, because I use sleeping time to write the chapters. But if you want to threaten me with death anyway, that's fine by me. Thanks to: slime frog, Kelsey, Dragoness fighter (I was thinking of going as Holly, but then I figured that 5'6'' was a little too tall), moriningstar, rad bubblegum, mage kitty, alex274, and becca8. And Holly fainted because she blocked everything out and she was overwhelmed with the news about Willow. Here we go:  
  
Friday midnight: Opal's Cell  
  
Opal was furious. Not only was her assassin spotted, he didn't kill Holly's mother outright. But she guessed it didn't matter, because she would die probably as soon as Holly got to the hospital. All the more dramatic, she supposed.  
  
Same day: Haven Rec. Hall  
  
Trouble Kelp had spent enough years in the LEP to know the quickest way to get somebody back. All he had to do was give her a shot of magic that wasn't her own. Because fainting isn't technically an injury, the faerie's own magic won't wake them up. Though of course it was possible for them to wake up on their own, it could take a couple of hours. Hours that Holly' mom didn't have. Easy for Trouble. He was running hot. So Trouble scooped her up in his arms and started towards Root, giving her a spurt of sparks along the way.  
  
Holly opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was the steady bumping of someone walking at an apt pace. 'Is someone carrying me?' she questioned herself. ' I don't need to be carried. I'm fine. I was just dancing, so I must be.' her thought trailed off as the images came back to her mind unasked for. She felt a moment of weakness, then gathered her strength and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Trouble's warm brown eyes full of concern. Her sorrowful side threatened to overpower her. Tears obscured her vision. She wiped them out of the way as Trouble gently put her down. Noticing she was still a little shaky, he steadied her by keeping an arm around her. Holly tried once more not to let her mind block everything out by focusing on something. Her soldier's side of her brain took over. Why would anyone want to attack her mother? It wasn't like she had power, or money, or anything to steal. Not much could be gained by her death, except emotionally assaulting Holly. But if it was a mission of revenge, then who could it be? Koboi was in prison, Cudgeon was dead, Artemis would never do this-he had lost his memories anyway-, and that left- no one. Holly was generally liked, and though some were sexist they wouldn't go this far to make a point.  
  
As these things were occurring to Holly, Trouble and Root were talking.  
  
"Where are you taking her, Kelp? And why did she faint?"  
  
"I'm taking her to mother, Sir. We must go now. Speed is nee-"  
  
"Why? Is she sick?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You didn't let her near Corporal Frond, did you? She's been getting a few people nearly drunk. Your brother-"  
  
"Commander, Holly's mother is dying as we speak. We just got the news that she was shot with one of the old softnose lasers."  
  
Root paled. "I'm coming too." 


	10. Gone

Sorry guys-I'm not a computer genius. I clicked the wrong button. whoops. And I don't know why, but I have an urge to call Trouble "Trubs".heeheehee. anywaysis, here it is:  
  
Friday 12:53: Haven Hospital  
  
They rushed to the hospital, and into ER. Though fairy magic could heal almost anything, if the wound was too deep and had gone over an hour without it, then any blue sparks given would just be borrowed time.  
  
Willow short could hardly move anything except her eyes and her mouth. But when she saw her daughter walk in, followed by a red-faced officer and older of the infamous Kelp brothers, she was glad enough to sit up. The medic standing at her side thought of making her sit back down, but figured since this was the last time she'd see her daughter, it didn't really matter. Willow barely noticed the paramedic; she was focused on Holly. Though they had both grieved over the loss of Major Short, they had never grown close. But even though she knew Holly cared, it weakened her to see Holly not crying, not running to her, not doing anything. She just stood there trance-like, only holding the Kelp's hand. But the effort seemed to be more on his part.  
  
She gasped and fell back from a sudden surge of pain in her back. The soon- to-be orphan was pulled back from the corner in her mind to the hospital room. Forgetting to let go of Trouble's hand, she rushed forward to her mother and Trouble was tagged along. She could feel the tears coming as she finally remembered to drop Trouble's hand and grasped her mom's. she knew she had to be strong for her mother, and she knew Willow wouldn't let her disgrace herself by crying in front of other officers. So she didn't cry, didn't move, didn't even speak as her mother pushed the last of the air out of her lungs and then lay still, eyes still wide open. And the strong, dependable woman that had been Holly's source of comfort and family for the last twenty-five years was dead. 


End file.
